User blog:Jollun/Sands of silence
What has happened. As the Matoran Universe was destroyed by Makuta Rotam, the last Av-Matoran were sent to Bara Magna (VIA Brutaka's Olmak) with Toa Mulon, Toa of Light, to protect them. However, with just three Matoran left to transport, Rotam, who has been in the shapeshifted form of Axonn attacks Brutaka and cracks his Olmak, sending the three Av-matoran (Tollubo, Mesra and Duco) into the space between dimensions, however a series of windows open to different parts of an Agori named Betak's life. Tollubo crosses over and saves Betak from a Zesk attack, he brings the Zesk back to the space between dimencions and it turns back into its old Agori self (Pebilan). Many years later Tollubo reappears and saves Betak's life again and drops of the Zesk. A year later, Betak starts 'the Clan of Tollubo' Please note this is several years before Tarix's death, contains some summer spoiler names, and is set in an alternate Universe where the Toa Metru killed Teridax in Bionicle 2. (Costing the lives of Vakama, Whenua and Onewa) Chapter 1 Gresh ran for his life. The Bone Hunters were gaining on them. He wished they hadn't killed his Sand Stalker earlier, he was running out of breath. An explosive Thornax flew over his head and blew one of the heads off a nearby Spikit. It screached and fell sending Scodonius, Strakk and Tarix to the sand. The Bone Hunters took no chances and grabbed Scodonius before anyone could reach him. Tarix and Strakk were saved by Scotar, who launched himself at a Rock Steed, slashing and tearing at it until the creature hit the groud in pieces. The rider managed to jump onto the Rock Steed beside him but Tarix knocked him off with a jet of water from his swords. The Bone Hunter fell and was crushed under another Rock Steed. A Sand Stalker ran up beside him. Vastus was riding it. He leaned down to Gresh. "TAKE MY HAND!" He yelled over the wind. Gresh reached out and grabbed Vastus's arm. No sooner had he done so, a Rock Steed came out of nowhere and tackled the Sand Stalker, sending Kiina and Vastus to the sand. Vastus's leg made a sharp snapping sound as it hit the ground first. He roared in pain as Gresh pulled him up. Kiina was dragged off by another Rock Steed as the rider fired a Thornax at Gresh, who was still holding Vastus and didn't have time to cover himself with his sheild. The Thornax stuck him directly between the eyes and sent him and Vastus toppling over. He felt all numb and his world was spinning but he snapped back into he world as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I notice Tesara's standards of Glatorian has gone down!" Snorted Strakk "You two finished playing or do you want to make some more sand-castles?" "Shut up!" grunted Vastus, who lay sprawled on the sand beside him. Gresh rose and imediatly felt a jolt of pain surge through him. He saw Scodonius shouting as he and kiina were chained to the tail of a Rock Steed. Gresh roared and charged forwards. Thornax Launcher rapidly shooting at Bone Hunters, his eyes were two crimson pools of rage as he rammed into the Rock Steed. It didn't do much other than hurt him as his shoulder spikes were crushed by the createred clawed talons. Gresh winced and fell, clutching his shoulder, his shield and Thornax Launcher fell with him. A blood-curdling roared filled his ears as Scotar dived over him and grabbed the Rock Steed in a head-lock. With a simple twist of his arm he broke the creature's neck. As it fell he grabbed the Rider and hurled him as far as he could. The Bone Hunter flew across the landscape an landed, with tremendous force, in a sand dune at least a miles away. Sand errupted from the impact zone like a volcano. No 'Bone hunter' could survive that! That left two Bone Hunters and their Rock Steeds. Gresh turned to see one dragging Vastus away. He cursed and ran back to aid his friend but was thrown off his feet as the sand begun to shake. An army of Zesk errupted from the sand around them, bringing down an entire Spikit and dragging Leeb and Cromata screaming to the Rick Steed where Vastus, Kiina and Scodonius were chained to. Ackar appeared beside Gresh. Scotar on the other side. They charged forward together, taking down at least a douzen Zesk and, thanks to Scotar's mightly muscles, a Rock Steed and it's Rider. That left one Bone Hunter, his Rock Steed and an army of Zesk. Surel landed next to them and incinerated half a douzen Zesk with a bolt of electricity from his Axe. Tarix, Strakk and Malum hacked wildly at the Ex-Agori, impaling a few. The Zesk fell like bits of straw in a hurricane. When Gresh finally fell to the sand, exhausted, he heard screams. He looked up to see the last Bone Hunter fading into the distance with Vastus, Kiina, Scodonius, Cromata and Leeb chained to his Rock Steed. Vastus had been Gresh'd trainer as well as a dear friend. Gresh felt sick as he thought of the evil sick and twisted torture he would go through. "Now what?" muttered Branash. Gresh turned to him, grbbed him by the neck and hoisted him up into the air. "We follow that thing to wherever it's going, judging by the direction I'd say that's Roxtus, we find that Bone Hunter, splatter his guts into the sand, then put his head on my wall. You got a problem with that!?!?" he hissed. "Um, I do!" Frowned Strakk as he grabbed Gresh's arm, sending the choking Agori to the ground. "You know where we're going! We have a job to do, as much as I hate saying this but we have a duty to the Agori." "But, Vastus..." "Can wait." "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO! I'm sorry but he's my friend!" hissed Gresh "Agori's lives are in dangerand I'm not going to let any Bone Hunter threaten my people." Strakk shook his head. "So waht are you going to do? march up to Roxtus and ask if we can beat him up? You're still very inexperienced young Gresh, you have no idea how this all works. What's the number one rule of survival? Kill or be killed. We're on our own now and I'm not going to let anyone else get taken by Bone Hunters because you want to go chasing a Bone Hunter. Anyway, they're as good as gone now! There's no point in fighting for a lost cause!" "I'm take my chances!" sneered Gresh as he turned around and mounted a Spikit. The second he got on the saddle, the ground fell inwards and swallowed the creature up. Gresh roared and lept off the creature only to be grabbed and dragged dwon beneif the sands by a douzen Vorox. He was gone in seconds... Chapter 2 Kirbold and Natrix zoomed across the wastelands. Sand erupted from the ground behind them as the SkulixV9 drove forwards. Kirbold was having trouble holding on, and not just because of the G-forces pressing down on him but because Natrix was holding onto him so tightly that she was squeezing the breath out of his lungs. He had never had a chance to ride this thing outside the Arenas where he piloted this thing, well... he hadn’t exactly been given permission to take it either. He would have to face the Iconox ruling council about his when he got back but he’d rather have kidnapped the leader of the Ice Tribe that get on Betak’s bad side for being late! As they approached the cave, Kirbold noticed Branash stood outside. ”You’re late!” he smirked. ”Am I?” asked Kirbold sarcastically “Hope I didn’t miss anything... again.” ”We lost Kiina, Vastus, Scodonius, Leeb and Cromata on the way,” Branash gasped for breath “So there’ll be no trouble with seats!” Kirbold helped Natrix, who looked like she was about to throw up all over him, out of the vehicle.”Where do I park this thing?” he asked ”Inside.” ”You’re helpful!” ”I know!” laughed Branash as he helped Kirbold push his vehicle into the cave’s mouth. “Mind the paintwork!” echoed Kirbold’ voice as they journeyed into the tunnel. As the three Agori entered the cavern they realised they had entered in the middle of a heated debate. Betak stood at the podium. ”Order! Order!” She shouted as she hammered the Zesk helmet on thestand, causing Pebilan to shudder nervously at the thought of who’s head that helmet may have been taken from. Kirbold followed her gesture to a seat between Gelu and Ackar. ”Okay, so there’s a few less people on our register today and I can assure you all that we will find them in time, but if I may point out we have another issue facing us today. I presume most of you recall the recent arena match between Roxtus and Vulcanus for that hot water spring? We placed a spy in Roxtus. Kyry was to enter with Ackar and Scotar then sneak off, but, unfortunately, he was caught and... well...” A chained Agori was pushed out of the Shadows. His eyes flared crimson with rage and insanity. “We found him like this after the match in a small sand dune, not far from Roxtus, after the match” continued Betak. “We don’t know how he managed to escape in madness but now he seems to have undergone a form of transformation. We also found this on him.” Betak reached into a bag that was resting next to the podium and produced a purple creature that looked like a cross between a slug and a sand snake. It wailed and slivered in her fist. “It’s some sort of slug, yes, but what’s interesting is it seems to be evolving still! It is currently at its seventh stage of evolution! After some research I have discovered that it can now infect an Agori from a distance with a form of virus that drives Agori insane than strangely they begin to swear their allegiance to the Rock Tribe!” ”Well what’s the point of that!?” asked Gelu “Why would the Great Beings create a creature that’s sole purpose is to make Agori worship a Tribe that hadn’t even existed yet?!” ”The answer is actually quite obvious,” chuckled Betak “It’s not possible for a creature to do that! The Rock Tribe must have somehow tampered with it.” ”I have heard legends like this,” murmured Scotar “Legends of beings, from another world, who can produce such creatures from their flesh. I believe they were called...”Makuta?” I fear these slugs are their...”Krana”. ”Some the ‘’“Makuta”’’ can control these ‘’“Krana”’’?” asked Berix Scotar shook his head “I have only heard legends and only know what the stars tell me, but I do know that wherever the ‘’”Krana”’’ go the ‘’”Makuta”’’ must not be far behind.” ”Well Roxtus discovered it... right?” aked Gelu. ”I wouldn’t jump to any conclusions here,” muttered Betak “It would probably explain the strange behaviour of the Rock Tribe’s residents but we can’t really do anything to prove this.” Kirbold stuck his hand in the air “Um, I know this is rude and all, but can we kinda skip to the next topic already? I kinda missed what happened to the others on the way here, so... can we more onto the next topic already?” Betak smiled ”I was hoping someone would ask that soon! OK, basically the ‘others’ were attacked by Bone Hunters on the way here ‘’’but’’’ the Bone Hunters were aided by an army of Zesk and later a dozen Vorox.This shows an alliance between the Sand Tribe and The Bone Hunters. We all know the Bone Hunters aren’t going to go far without their masters, AKA the Rock Tribe! ”So you’re saying we’re up against the Bone Hunters, Zesk, Vorox and everyone in Roxtus!?” snorted Ackar “That’s a bit of big assumption! How’d you even know they were dragged off to Roxtus? We didn’t even mention that!” “Well... yes,” winced Betak “I have my ways,” she turned to the shadow Kyry had been pushed from. “I’ll admit, Kyry escaping on his own was a bit of a white lie. We had ‘’’another’’’ agent in Roxtus.” A clawed and armoured foot stepped out of the darkness. A shadowy figure emerged, clad in black and green armour. He was easily bigger than the average Glatorian and perhaps at a height rivalling that of Scotar. ”Boo!” chuckled Tuma as he laughed at their startled faces... Chapter 3 Gresh struggled under the grip of two Vorox. He was underground in a complex series of tunnels. He had no idea how long he had been down here, all he knew was the Vorox were not taking him in the direction of Roxtus... He was dragged into a large cavern, where three figures stood. One was a normal Vorox, the second was a an incredibly tall, muscular and burly Vorox, who could only be one of the dreaded pack-leaders. The last was a being clad in black and white armour. A pair of razor sharp wings stuck out oh is back. He had claws and studs jutting out wherever possible. Most striking of all was the fact there was a form of orange ball housed in his rib cage that produced a sickly orange glow. Gresh was chained to al wall, his tools thrown to the side of the room and his helmet thrown to the Vorox on the right of the winged being. ”Who is this” ordered the black and white being. He was obviously in charge. ”I’m Gresh, Glatorian of Tesara, who the hell are you spiky?!” The black and white being snapped his clawed fingers and one of the Vorox who had dragged him in stuck Gresh across the head with a hard piece of metal. ”My name is Makuta Rotam,” sneered the winged being, “this is Teridax, of course that’s not his real name, no, Teridax was the most brilliant, intelligent, cunning and stupidest being I ever met. He was the leader of my organization, “ Rotam seemed to reflect on his past for a moment then cracked a sad smile with a strange glint in his eye. Was that regret? Sorrow? Happiness? “Got himself killed by Toa though, what a waste,” Rotam clapped his claws together “Enough of my life, tell me of yours!” ”What do you want to know?” grunted Gresh ”Maybe, what you were doing travelling on prime Vorox hunting land. Where were you going? Who were you with? What is the purpose of your ‘Clan of Tollubo’?” Gresh gasped. ‘The Clan of Tollubo’ was above top secret! How did this ‘Makuta Rotam’ know of it?’ Rotam chuckled> “I can read your mind Gresh. I can read it as easily as I can detect your group in their little ‘hide-away hole’.” Rotam strode up to Gresh and grabbed him by the neck “Let me tell you young Glatorian, your organisation will fall, Tesara will crumble, the suns will set on Bara-Magna forever! I couldn’t rule my world, what’s stopping me from ruling yours?” Rotam dropped Gresh and let him fall. Gresh winced as the chains stretched as he was pulled back into the air. ”Why do you want to rule anyway? If you wanna rule Bara-Magna that kinda implies...” Gresh trailed off as a thunder bolt of realisation struck him. The Makuta chuckled as he put a claw inside his armour and produced a slug-like creature. The Vorox holding his helmet passed it to Rotam. “Let me tell you a tale of a planet where only the strong survive and live that extra day, a place where nightmares haunt your every waking second, I should know, I destroyed it! But in my final moments of sanity, I looked down on the world and saw civilisations crumble, warriors cower in fear, poison bled from the people until the toxic fear claimed the entire world. All light consumed by death, such destruction, such pain, such... beautiful... chaos.” Gresh wondered if he could stall Rotam long enough to find a way to escape. “You said you destroyed your planet, how did you survive? Rotam snapped out of his dream and looked frowned at him. “You wouldn’t understand, you probably don’t even know what the word ‘Olmak’ means!” The Makuta pressed the slug against Gresh’s helmet It screeched and the lively expression on it seemed to become crippled with fear and die. “But what I hate is that everyone thinks badly of me in my tale. When I’m finished I have no followers... Well... No willing followers!” Rotam sneered then laughed as he slammed the helmet back on Gresh’s head. Gresh roared as his mind exploded. He felt his sanity slip and felt the poison invade his spirit. In his last second before going insane, his audio receptors caught Rotam’s twisted and wild laughter and finally, the sharp clang as a Vorox struck him with a metal rod and knocked him out as his soul evaporated around him... Chapter 4 Betak shifted in her chains. Tuma had already arranged a plan to allow them to sneak into Roxtus. The entire group, minus Tuma, Catar, Kirbold and Natrix, was chained up to the tail of Catar’s Rock Raptor. Tuma and Catar were already in the Rock Tribe so they were leading them to Roxtus. Kirbold and Natrix were in the AtamoV8 in case something went wrong. Betak was stuck at the front with a fantastic view of the Rock Raptor’s ...“Rear”. ”Move you Tesaran!” roared Catar as his whip flashed out and struck Branash. Branash winced and looked at Catar. ”You’re really” enjoying this aren’t you!” he hissed in a voice as thick as acid. Catar nervously looked back at him and mouthed the word ‘Sorry’. As they approached the gates of Roxtus, they pulled alongside a Rock Steed with Kiina, Vastus, Cromata, Leeb and Scodonius. Gresh was being held between two Vorox. He struggled in their grip. Betak quickly put a finger to her lips as they turned to look at them. Four Skrall and an Agori ran from their posts and bowed before Tuma. The leader rose first. “Master Tuma?” he asked “Why were you out hunting with an Agori without giving anyone a notice of your absence?” Tuma remained cool. “I went for a stroll to secure a deal with the leader of the Jungle Tribe, brought a squad of you lessers with me. I found this poor Agori being harassed by this scandalous group of rebels.” He gave Branash a sharp kick. “Unfortunately my body guards were killed in the battle. If you don’t believe me then by all means you can roam the Wastelands for their desecrated remains.” The lead Skrall nodded and turned to the Bone Hunter stood by the Rock Steed with the others tied to it. “Are these the ones?” he asked ”Well yes,” said the Bone Hunter uneasily. “but I never saw Tuma arrive, in fact, if I recall, the Agori was travelling with them!” Tuma snorted. “Lies! Kill him!” One of the rear Skrall swung his blade and hacked the Bone Hunter’s head off without even turning his way. Betak gulped as it thudded to the sand beside her. That Bone Hunter had been innocent. It made her fear for what would happen to them if they failed. Tuma left them and followed the Agori to the gate. The second he produced the key, Tuma fired an explosive Thornax at the sand between the Agori’s legs. Sand exploded and struck the Agori in the face. The Agori screamed he was blinded by the sand. Tuma jumped back and impaled one of the Skrall. Scotar roared and ripped his chains off and launched himself at the lead Skrall. Betak turned away as the Skrall screamed and his armour scraps flew through the air. Malum and Surel unchained the others while Catar used his Sand Raptor to take down the Vorox holding Gresh. The Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe fell to the sand unconscious after their beating. Betak heard a shout and a facilitate of footsteps as another unit of Skrall came charging from within the city. Luckily, they hadn’t seen Tuma take out the other Skrall. Scotar roared again and lunged himself at Tuma, grabbing him be the leg and flipping him upside down. The others charged forwards and confronted the attacking Skrall. Betak felt a hand grab her and pull her behind a sand dune. She looked down to see Berix and Pebilan cowering below it. She looked back at the battle field. They had to get into Roatus, their plan depended on it. The problem was going to be crossing this battle field. She would have to wait, wait for the right moment.... Chapter 5 Berix watched as the Skrall fell. He wanted to join the Glatorian and take revenge on those traitors, but he knew he had a job to do. He looked at Pebilan, who was hiding next to him in the sand dune. Fear glowed in his eyes like a fire that had just begun to burn. Berix still felt nervous around the ex-Zesk. He feared he ould return to his beastial self the second he turned his back and slit his throat. Berix shuddered at the thought and changed his view point to Betak, who seemes in complete contrast to Pebilan. Excitement flared in her eyes like a stray fire work. A thick, confident and menacing smile slid across her face as she turned around, grabbed the both by the arms and dragged them out of the shelter. he sight was pure horror. Skrall lay dead everywhere. Decabitated, stabbed and gutted. Worse still, Certavus, Natrix and Cromata way among the bodies. Betak yelped and pushed them to the sand as an explosive Thornax stuck the sand next to them and sent her sprawling to the ground. Berix's eyes were blinded by sand from the explosion. He could vaguely see Betak trying to help Branash. Berix felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder, pull him back, and throw him towards the gate. The sand blew from his eyes as he looked back at who had saved him. It had been Pebilan! Berix hit the sand head first and slid over to the gate. Leeb and Kirbold were already there. Kirbold grabbed him and pulled him inside. Betak dragged Branash over with the help of Pebilan. His leg seemes to be twisted at a strange ange and his armour was completely battered and dented. "What happened?" asked Leeb as Branash fll to the floor. Betak chuckled. "He ran for the gate and got trampled by the Skrall!" Catar dived through the gates as the sand exploded behind him. "This way!" he roared as he lead the North. Berix helped Branash as they snuck through Roxtus towards Tuma's tower. He didn't even know why they were doing this. Tuma had told them that there was something in the Tower they needed. Something in a chamber he wasn't allowed in. They finally arrived at the Tower. A massive Skrall stood outside it. He bent down to look at Catar. "Can I see some security clearence?" Catar sighed. "OH NO! I forgot it! Oh well." He turned around and whistled. Seconds later his ancient Rock Raptor came charging towards them and dug it's horns into the Skrall's torso. It's teeth dug into his flesh and a green liquid dug it's way into his chest. Seconds later, the Skrall lay stone dead on the sand. Catar stroked the creature's back and gestured towards a small hut sereral streets away. This must have been Catar's hut. The creature purred and strolled away. "Right!" muttered Catar. "Whose ready to get to the bottom of this!" Nobody said anything as Catar and Betak led them inside the darkened passage. A passage that one of them would never return from....... Chapter 6 Leeb hung behind the group with Berix. It was dark, no, more than just dark, in fact, it was pitch-black! The only light came from a burning torch that Catar had found somewhere. Even the dull orange flame seemed small and weak. Leeb felt extremely uneasy in this tunnel. He had been to Iconox on his travels once and had seen the Exsidien mines. They were nowhere near as dark and threatening as this shadowy passage. Suddenly, there was a tremor and Catar dropped the torch. It hit the floor and extinguished. Leeb heard him curse and tumble around for it. Suddenly, hundreds of lights flashed around them to reveal an enormous chamber. It appeared to be some sort of torture chamber. There were weapons hung on one wall, a cage with some sort of container sat in one corner. Three Spikit were chained to a post in another corner. Leeb turned around and cursed as the door vanished. He looked at Betak for guidance but all traces of certainty were gone from her face. She looked confused. ”We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere,” she muttered as she pulled what looked like a design plan from her pack. “Tuma gave me this on the way,” she said as she noticed their confusion. “Yep, wrong turn. But how do we get out now!” ”You don’t!” roared a new voice. It seemed to come from all around them! ”Whose there?!” roared Berix as he pulled out his Water sword. “Show yourself coward! Or do you prefer cowering in the Shadows?!” The group fell back into a circle, back to back, weapons at the ready. There was a dark chuckle ”But Agori, I AM the shadow! The shadow behind your every movement, the Shadow that has stalked you your entire lives, the shadow that was the heads off innocent Matoran when you were still playing with Thornax fruits. But know this Berix! No matter how far you run, no matter where you go, you will always cast my evil!” A crack of lightening flared from the ceiling Berix in the chest. It looked like quite a weak blast because it only knocked him off his feet, but a pair of tentacles flared from the ground and bound him to the ground. ”I will give you one chance to flee with your lives Agori. Leave now or your ashes will be blasted into the desert sands!” ”Never!” roared Branash. Another bolt of lightning flashed and struck the Tesaran square in the chest. He roared as thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body and reduced him to dust and leaving nothing more than a scorched helmet to mark his passing. ”We didn’t come all this way to die to a ‘Makuta’ who hides from Agori in the Shadows!” shouted Betak “Show yourself! Don’t we get to meet our lord and master? Or is he too cowardly to show himself to his prisoners?” Another chuckle sounded. It was ear splitting and at the same time they had to struggle to hear it. “Then why don’t you gave upon your doom!” echoed the reply as a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness and a clawed foot ripped through the shadows.... Tollubo watched in horror as the last of the Makuta entered the room. He was watching through a portal in the space between dimensions. He had no choice. He had to save Betak and the Agori. He couldn’t let Rotam, his worst enemy, do something like this. He had to figure out what he was up to! He turned to look at Mesra and Duco. “I have to!” he said simply seconds before he dived into the portal.... A blinding flash of light struck the chamber as a hole in the wall appeared. Blue light shone from it to reveal the all too familiar figure of Tollubo. Betak could have cried! Rotam had been seconds away from her head off. He roared in frustration and hurled a blade at Tollubo, who activated some sort of booster pack attached to his back and did an amazing summersault through the air, dodging the blade and at the same time, managing to hurl a bolt of light at Rotam. The bolt struck the Makuta square between the eyes. He cried out in pain and shot a look that would have made any Agori run in fear. Tollubo just smiled, it was a victorios smile. "Why is it," gasped the Makuta "that I am the last of my kind, yet, of all the being in our universe, YOU had to survive! You killed my brothers! You betrayed the Brotherhood of Makuta! Why are you still here!?" "Ask yourself that!" retorted Tollubo as he hurled a bolt of light at the Spikit. It passed straight through them. "Your using an illusion! This chamber isn't real, none of this is real!" Another bolt of light struck Rotam in the back of the head as two more 'Matoran' appeared behind him. Tollubo sighed. "I thought I told you two to stay put! Oh well! They never listen!" Rotam struggled to keep the illusion alive but he failed. The room changed into a chamber room. There was a massive throne at the end of it, made from skulls! There were windows linind the wall near it. They were at the top of Tuma's Tower! There was what looked like a metal chandelier above their heads. Rotam hissed in frustration and teleported to his throne. He ripped a skull off the arm-rest and oulled out what looked like a remote control. He slammed his fist on the button and the chandelier begun to hum with electricity as it begun to tip over. Betak gasped at the horrible creatures that were inside. "Squid, Shadow leeches, Kraata. You name it!" cackled the Makuta. Insanity bleeding from his words as the vat tipped and the contents fell towards them.... Chapter 7 Tollubo stood still. It was too late to move out of the way and even if he could, what would happen to Betak and the other Agori? How would they react to a Shadow leech? Could an Agori survive such an experience? All questions were flushed from his mind as the floor beneif them caved in. Betak screamed and grabbed his arm as they fell backwards into nothingness. It was a trapdoor! He yelped as he looked up at "Rotam's beasties" but the door closed, blocking them off. He heard Rotam's insane laughter end abruptly in a confused "HUH?!?!" It wasn't that great a fall. When he rose he realised he was holding something warm. "Whose that?" it whispered. It was Betak, he recognised her voice. "Me!" he replied in a mocking voice. He heard a moan which caused him to bolt upright. Duco activated his light-blades, illuminating the chamber. He had been sat on Mesra! "Oh! Sorry!" he muttered as he moved away. He held out a hand to pull her up but Berix grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up with one arm. "How did we get here?" grunted Kirbold "I have an idea," replied Tollubo "It's a trapdoor! Someone obviously opened it for us unless doors just open themselves in this Planet? Didn't think so!" "Excelent skills of deduction," hissed a croaky, aged voice. The group turned around to watch what looked like a shrivelled up Agori in light red armour step out of the Shadows. "I would rate you an above average inelligence classed being. Not Agori, no! You are of Rotam's world." "How did you know?" asked Tollubo "Did my looks give me away?" The Agori didn't change his expression from a stiff frown. "I hear many things down here, but words are weapons of women-folk, we must move. Rotam will have a Skrall down here in seconds! Luckily for you I jammed the door. That will give you some time to escape." The Agori shifted his weight to the other side of his body and pulled a walking stick from the shadows along with a leg that made the twisted Matoran of Karzahni look beautiful! "I can only guide you." he grunted "Turn left. Do not go right, EVER! Keep going left and you will uncover the secret of Roxtus. GO!" Tollubo heard a crash on the ceiling above as a Skrall tried to lift the trap door. He didn't wait. He grabbed Betak by the arm and led the group forwards. The twisted Agori didn't matter, what did matter was getting everyone out of here alive... Stronius watched from Tuma's Tower as the battle at the gate raged on. He was enjoying watching Tuma getting thrashed by Glatorian! He always knew he replied too much on his body guards! Of course, he had seen Tuma attack his own kind and was fully aware of his betrail. He would be ounished but that could wait. A dark chuckle erupted from his mouth as he cackled and the new leader of the Rock Tribe turned his back on the flame of resistance that would soon be extinguished.... Rotam grunted and slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. The Skrall carrying the bolt cutters shuddered as the noise of the impact shook him. With a tremendous CRASH the trap door fell open and they both groaned. "It's the ventalation shaft," gruntted one. "They're miles away by now." Rotam stood up and kicked the throne with his foot. "I have to do everything around here don't I!?" he grumbled as he closed his eyes and consentrated. He opened his eyes and turned to them. "They're near the tunnel entrance! If they get in there our cover will be blown!" He cursed and looked down into the hole in the ground. It was too small for him to fit through, he would have to track them through there another way. "Um, with all due respect Sire," gruntted one of the Skrall "How are we going to find them if we can't fit in there?" "The traditional way," snorted Rotam in response. "Look!" With that he stormed out of the room and begun decending down the stairs to the lower levels. He was determined to find Tollubo and make the little flame die out for once and for all. He had ignored his existance for too long. This time he would kill the Av-Matoran himself! Chapter 8 Tollubo stuck to the cave wall. He could barely see his own heart light flickering! This cave was naturally made and gave off a smell that made Mata Nui himself seem as young as an infant! According to Atakus this cave had been here for centuries. Tollubo looked towards the Agori who was leading them down the dusty passage. He had attacked them when discovering them racing through a ventalation shaft earlier. But since then he had for some reason decided to help them. He felt like he shouldn't trust him, after all, they had only met him a few minutes ago and already he was helping them escape. Betak seemed doubtful too. "Not long now." grunted Atakus, breaking Tollubo out of his thoughts. Being an Av-Matoran, Tollubo was so used to the light that he did not notice Mesra stop in front of him and they collided. When he rose a light caught his eye. He looked straight at it and realised it was a crystal. It was a beautiful ocean blue, pulsading off rays of energy that seemed so powerful that he could feel its warm, soft glow on himself. It was as calming as the waters of Artahka, yet, as dangerous and destructive as a hungry Muaka cat. He walked towards it and stretched his arm out to touch it. A eave of energy ran through his body and washed over him life a huge ocean wave. He nearly dropped it but somehow it stayed in his hand. It glowed even brighter and illuminated the path before him. It reminded him of a light stone, but in a way, it was the complete oposite. It felt alive. Suddenly, he realised with surprise that Mesra had not complained when he bumped into her, in fact, he couldn't hear her. HE turned around, his crystal shone along the wall. Mesra was gone, and so were Atakus, Duco and the others whose names he was yet to know. Only Betak stood there, blinded by the light and asking herself the same question, 'where were the others?' Tollubo turned his head to look for them as he slowly stepped over towards Betak. When he looked back into her shining green eyes he realised she was looking at his foot, her mouth hanging wide open. Slowly her followed her gaze and felt his own mouth fall open. Standing next to his foot was the most bizarre, strangest and smallest creature he had ever seen. It was about the size of his mask, made almost completely out of rock, with the exception of what looked like blue magma which jutted out of its rocky flesh like chains wrapped around it. Its mouth opened towards the crystal to reveal several rows of needle sharp teeth! Something struck Tollubo in the back of the head. He yeped and dropped the crystal. Betak grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. The crystal hit the floor and exploded in a blinding flash of blue light to reveal a blinded Skrall stood behind him. The crystal shards glowed even brighter to illuminate the entire chamber. The others were chained up and gagged in a dozen Skrall's arms. Rotam was present, a crooked, broken smile that could only belong to a Makuta spread across his face like a crack where his Mask's mouth-piece should be. Another Skrall jumped out of the shadows and grabbed them both. Rotam begun to chuckle. "Tollubo!" he spat. "You honestly thought you could escape my clutches so easily? "Worth a try." grunted Tollubo in reply. "Don't be such a sore loser!" said Rotam, there was joy in his voice, an expression rarely used by Makuta. "Don't hate me! After all, it wasn't me who set you up!" Atakus stepped out from behind Rotam. A wicked grin smeered across his helmet. It almost matched Rotam's. "It was all Atakus here! I owe him most of the credit! And he will be rewarded! Oh yes! But we can talk about that later! What I want now is you!" he turned his head to address the Skrall unti leader. "Take them down to the dungeons, do what you like with them." He strode forward and grabbed Tollubo by the throat before he could do anything. Rotam snorted and ripped his Light-sabres out of his habds and threw his jet pack to another Skrall. "Lock them with the other's tools. I don't want you escaping now do I?" He threw Tollubo aside. The Skrall holding Betak grabbed him in mid-air. "Bring them both upstairs." muttered Rotam. "I want to see her face when I'm finished with him!" The Skrall nodded and hoisted them both over his shoulders. Tollubo was grateful he hadn't been impaled on the Skrall's ridiculously long shoulder blades. But that would have spared him the torture that was yet to come... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*** Tollubo was dumped on the floor of the 'all-too-familiar-chamber' that was obviously Rotam's throne room. The Skrall dragged Betak back outside. A black and red armoured Glatorian hoisted him to his feet and shoved him towards Rotam. "Well," cried Rotam in a cheerful voice "I'm in a good mood for once! Would you beleive it! Now, I'm eager to make you know how I made my empire and you 'good-guys' always have questions! So fire away!" "What was that Rock Creature in the tunnel?" asked Tollubo. Rotam's face dropped. "Is that it? Well I must admin I'm disappointd in you Tollubo!" "I'm not sure if you've noticed since I last tried to kill you but I really don't care how you feel!" grunted Tollubo. Rotam grunted and fell back into his throne. "I'll have to tell you about how I got here first. It was shortly after I teleported from Karda-Nui. You remember how we both grabbed the Ignika. You out it on and used it's power against me. It activated my teleportation ability and teleported me away by accident. You thought I died. hoe wrong you were! I landed on the Destral ,of all places, where I met Makuta Mutran. He claimed that Antroz had betrayed us and gone with Teridax's origional plan but had accidentaly destroyed Metru-Nui by damaging the Mata-Nui's head. Killed him but I didn't care. Mutran said he'd discovered a way to use Tren Krom instead, so we journeyed to the island where he was banished and Mutran took over his body. I betrayed him and again I was nearly teleported to death, only this time I arrived on Daxia. where I impersonalted Axonn and took his place when you were summoned. When Brutaka activated his Olmak I was to kill him, take his Olmak and use it to send you to wherever I wanted, which would have been the Lava Chamber of Mount Valami had the real Axon not interveined and blown my cover. I pulled off the Olmak during the battle, which was just before you stepped in. It sent you to the space between dimensions by accident. I tried to follow you but I somehow got caught up in Bara Magna. When te Skrall came here a year ago I managed to get a position in their tribe and within a week I was pretty much running it! But I needed to keep my people in check. They weren't happy having a 'non-Skrall' as their leader, let alone a 'non-Bara Magnaian'! Don't ask how I discovered what my Kraata could do to an Agori! By simply rubbing on their helmets, I can infect them like I can infect Kanohi! It wasn't until I sent a unit of Skrall down to the lower levels to find out the source of a tremor in the ground when I discovered those Rock monsters. Not only that but the crystals completely cured the Skrall of my influence! I had as many of them as I could locked away but I fear there are more still, like the one I found with you in the cave. We've caught hundreds but they're all only red, blue or ocasionally green and the size of a pebble. We have found foot prints of much larger ones and still the tremors continue. There are still more, but we will catch them." "Why are you telling me all this?" asked Tollubo. Rotam looked at him as if he had just turned into a Ga-Matoran. "Well it won't matter will it? Well not anymore! Stronius!" The black and red armoured Glatorian grabbed Tollubo and help him in an iron grip as Rotam chuckled and stood up. "The reason I hate you Tollubo is because you are so stupid. Why fight in the light? Why do you still fight for the weak?" "Because they're my people! I'm an Av-Matoran, Matoran of Light!" "Not anymore!" Rotam smiled the same evil smile he had in the tunnel as his Tridax pod clicked and the orange ball raced towards Tollubo. This time, there was nothing he could do to stop it! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*** Mesra struggled in the chains that pinned Duco and herself to the wall. She couldn't move, she couldn't use her newly increased light powers unless she was able to aim and she doubted shooting at a mirror, which had been especially fitted to reflect any light she produced into the cage where the Agori were being held. She wished Tollubo were here, he would be able to cheer them up. A bared door opened and Berix was shoved back into the Agori's prison. He had been taken away by the Skrall and had only just been returned. He looked like he was in pain. His entire face was wrapped in a cloth. It seemed to glow red and it was obvious that there was some sort of gag in his mouth. It sounded like he was screaming through it. Wether it was through pain or rage she could not tell. The Skrall walked up to her and produced a key. "Your turn!" He gruntted as he grabbed her by the arm and tried to unlock her chains with the other. She screamed and flailed her arms around but he stood firm. Suddenly, a rock flew from the wall and stuck him in the chest, knocking him to the ground and dropping her. She turned to look at her savior or rather saviours. In the hole in the wall stood seven of the Rock creatures that had been in the tunnel, only, there were two red ones, two blues, two large, muscular ones whom were about her size, and finally, a massive one who looked just a little smaller than the Skrall who he had just knocked unconsious. The rock creatures begun freeing them. The tall one cleared his throat then begun to speak a broken version of their language. "I... Rock...Lead..." He grunted "We...save..." 'He must be their leader' she thought. "We... go..." he grunted as the two rock creatures that were about her size begun ripping the gates off the cells that she couldn't see. The leader picked up a large rock and hurled it at a control box. An alarm sounded and all of the cells opened. Even more Rock Monsters appeared as well as other Agori. The Skrall were no match for the swarm of rock creatures and were unconsious in seconds. "We... go..." grunted the leader as they smaller rock monsters headed towards the hole hey had made in the wall. "What do we do?" hissed Duco. Mesra smiled and begun to laugh! "We follow!" ::::::::::::::::::::::::::*** Betak hammered on the door, tears were in her eyes. Tollubo's screams echoed through the thick door. The Skrall tried to restrain her but she wouldn't stop tearing at the door. The screaming finally seemed to die down and the Skrall let her go. She tore at the door and managed to knock it open to reveal Tollubo lying on the floor, only... he looked different. His eyes glowed red and his grey armour was now black. As he sat up to look at her, she saw rage and anger in his blood-red eyes, but was that also... fear?? Rotam started chuckling then begun to laugh then flooded her world with his insane laughter as she stared into the pained-stricken face of Tollubo, her friend. Bara-Magna's only hope was exstinguished.... 'Coming next week'' *Tollubo's fate! *The power of the crystals! *The fall of the Glatorian! *The revenge! Trivia *The Agori who manned the gate to Roxtus was NOT Atakus. (He has a bigger part soon!) *Branar was the one who was killed by the Ancient Rock Raptor! *Certavus was killed off because we didn't know how to/didn't have the parts to make him. *Cromata was killed off because his name was too long and Leeb was quicker! The names Leeb and Cromata came from the Doctor Who book, The Slitheen Excursion. *The two Spikit in chapter 6 do not count as Skipit as they were an illusion. *Duco and Mesra were supposed to follow Tollubo through the portal in chapter 7 but for some reason it seems to have disappeared. *Mesra-is the Malay word for 'time'. Characters *Betak *Tollubo - Mutated into a Shadow Matoran *Mesa *Duco *Kirbold *Berix - Wounded *Pebilan *Catar *Branash - Deceased *Gresh *Tarix *Strakk *Malum *Kiina *Gelu *Vastus *Ackar *Certavus - Deceased *Surel *Tuma *Branar - Deceased *Makuta Rotam *An elderly, battered Agori - Wounded *Atakus *Several Rock Monsters, including their leader. (crystal king!) *Several Vorox *Teridax (Vorox) *Five Bone Hunters - All Deceased *Five Rock Steeds - Four Deceased *Several Skrall *Several Sand Stalkers - Most Deceased *A Spikit - Deceased *Leeb *Cromata - Deceased *Natrix - Deceased *A number of Kraata, Squid and Shadow Leeches - All deceased